


Paradise Lost

by TheMickleMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Deaths, Gen, Horror, Implied Relationships, Potential spoilers for Alien Covenant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMickleMan/pseuds/TheMickleMan
Summary: Members of the newly reformed Overwatch trace a signal set up as a ruse by Talon to an unknown island. But what both parties don't know is that the island holds something that will force them to work together to fight for their survival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of this idea ever since watching the Alien Covenant trailer. The idea of the characters of Overwatch fighting something like the Xenomorphs is appealing to me. However, this is not really a crossover with Overwatch and Alien. The creatures aren't even referred to as Xenomorphs (though they do share similarities). This is inspired by both the Covenant trailer and a rumored plot outline. Speaking of which, this may contain some spoilers for Alien Covenant. I can't confirm the full plot, with the film not coming out until May, but better safe than sorry, am I right? So if you plan on seeing Alien Covenant and don't want to be spoiled, I recommend maybe not reading this. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this.

"Winston, why are we here again?"

Winston turned to face Lena Oxton, the former pilot better known as Tracer. Well, maybe not former pilot, since she was currently piloting the Magellan, which was basically their old ship, but with more room for living spaces if they ever had to leave their current base, as well as a med bay, which was especially useful for Mercy.

"The signal we picked up indicated Talon activity. They could be relocating to where we are currently going.", Winston said.

"I know that, I'm asking what's the point?", Tracer asked.

Winston raised an eyebrow, confused by her question.

"I mean, why would they relocate to some island in the middle of the ocean? You don't think that's a bit odd?", Tracer said.

"Even if it's just a small group, we still should check it out. Besides, Talon is causing enough problems for us back home.", Winston responded.

Lena looked down at the ground. It was true, Talon had already been causing them enough bad publicity, framing them for several attacks. So Winston had a point.

"How come we couldn't bring Torb, Bastion, Zenyatta or Reinhardt with us, though?" Lena asked as she looked back towards the front of the cockpit.

"Would you rather stay behind back at the base?"

Both Lena and Winston turned around, and saw Jack Morrison, aka Soldier 76 standing there, with his visor off.

"We needed some people to stay home so either Talon or the UN didn't raid our base, and they volunteered. And I suggest to stop complaining or you'll be staying home the next mission.", Jack said in a stern tone.

Lena didn't respond, she just looked back at the controls.

"And keep your eyes in front. I don't want us to crash because you got distracted.", Jack said before walking away.

Lena got an annoyed look on her face after that last comment was made.

"Arsehole.", she whispered.

Jack looked around at the members in the general hub. Some where trying to play basketball, but Junkrat wanted to try sticking his bomb onto one of the balls, which has resulted in an argument between Jamison and Zarya. Junkrat and his companion, Roadhog, only seemed to offer themselves to help just to get out of the public eye after the Junkers split. Though in their defense, Morrison couldn't deny they had helped a lot in some battles. 

Most of the agents were just interacting with each other though. One notable pair where Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. Jesse was telling one of his "famous stories", as he liked to call them. With the way they were talking, it seemed like they were a couple.

Jack smiled at all this. When he was asked to help with the reformed Overwatch, he wasn't convinced it would last this long. But they actually have managed to do some good for the world. They still had a long way to go before earning the public's trust back, but they were a family again. It felt like the old days.

"Everybody listen up!", Winston suddenly shouted "We're about to land soon, so get seated."

Everyone who wasn't in their seats qucikly did as they were told. After everyone was seated, the ship took a sharp turn, before eventually arriving at the island.

"Wow.", Lena said "It's beautiful."

That was arguably an understatement. The island was filled with trees, dark mountains filled the landscape, and pools of water were spread all over the place. It's as if New Zealand and Vietnam were crossed together.

Unbeknownst to the members of Overwatch though, they were being watched through a rifle scope. The rifle in question belonged to Widowmaker, formerly known as Amélie Lacroix. She smiled, and turned around to her fellow Talon members: Reaper, Sombra, and five grunts: Cameron, Scott, Fincher, Chazelle, and Wright.

"Looks like they bought it.", she said.

"Good.", Reaper scowled. "Time to go hunting."

The group began to trek to the location of the Magellan, with a few of them having the confidence of a successful mission.

But what both the Overwatch and Talon groups didn't know at the time is that their worst nightmare was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anything to really put here, so I thought I'd give a little trivia.
> 
> -Overwatch's ship, the Magellan, is named after the ship in Alien Engineers, which was the early draft for Prometheus, back when it was more of a straight forward Alien prequel. But it was later re-written into a more standalone film and the ship's name was changed to the film's title.
> 
> -The names of the Talon grunts, Chazelle, Wright, Scott, Cameron, and Fincher, are named after film directors Damien Chazelle, Edgar Wright, Ridley Scott, James Cameron and David Fincher. The latter three also directed the first three Alien films.
> 
> Just thought it would be fun to put that in.

"Any of you know some history about this place?", asked Chazelle, the youngest of the Talon group, even among the grunts. He was hoping that at least Reaper or Widowmaker would give some context, since they were the ones who came up with the mission after all. But even they didn't provide a response.

"I've got a theory.", said Wright, the grunt that was walking next to Chazelle. He quickly turned to face Wright.

"You ever heard of the Paradise Cult?", Wright asked. Chazelle was a bit confused, if not taken aback by what Wright just said.

"Paradise Cult? Sounds like a lazy name for a cult.", answered Chazelle.

"Well, it wasn't their real name.", responded Wright, "But it was a nickname given by the media, and it just stuck. Even when it was brought up in schools they gave it that name."

"Okay, but why that name?", asked Chazelle.

"Well, back in the 2020's, the group was convinced that the world was destroying itself, and they wanted to leave it for a much better world.", said Wright. "Obviously, they weren't able to leave the planet, but they apparently thought that the Ocean could have Islands good enough to be distant enough from the modern world. They were last seen in 2028 on a boat leaving the Ocean Shores in Washington, and no one knows what happened to them."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with this island?", Chazelle asked.

Wright shrugged, with a smirk on his face. "Well, we don't know shit about this island, so maybe this is where they went, if they didn't drown.", he said.

Chazelle thought about for a bit, before nodding. "Guess that's possible, if only a little bit.", he responded.

While the two were talking, Wright unknowingly stepped on some pods on the ground. These pods, as if in defense, released tiny spores. And these spores entered Wright's nose without him realizing it.

However, after the spores had entered, Wright's nose began to tickle. He picked at it, trying to get the feeling to go away, something one of the other grunts, Scott witnessed in disgust.

"That's nasty.", commented Scott.

........

Deeper in the jungle, the members of Overwatch were ready to begin their trek, with only one of their own, Symmetra, staying behind to guard the Magellan.

"Are you sure you can watch it on your own?", Winston asked before leaving.

"Don't worry,I have enough tools to help me guard.", she responded. 

"Alright, but call if you need any help, and we'll send one of our own back.", said Winston.

"You do the same.", Symmetra had as her parting words.

With that, the rest of the crew began their search. Throughout it, everyone was amazed by the look of the jungles and mountains. No one more than Mei-Ling Zhou, who couldn't believe such a place could exist in the climate of the modern world. It was exciting.

That was until she stepped in what looked like to be some dung.

"This doesn't deteriorate from this place, but this still is disgusting.", Mei remarked, as she scraped off the material on her boot. 

"This could mean life exists here though, so you can always look on the bright side.", Zarya said, who was crouching next to her.

"It looks like Kangaroo dung. That would be nice to see some of those fellows outside of my home!", shouted Junkrat, with a grin. Mei and Zarya just looked at him unimpressed with a bit of annoyance. This was before Junkrat's fellow Junker, Roadhog, grabbed him away, whispering to him, even though everyone could hear their conversation.

"You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Jamison."

"What? I'm just joking around."

The dung wasn't what they thought it was. They were more pods similar to the ones Wright stepped on.

But this time, the spores released went into Mei's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my writing skills, but I promise the next chapter is when things start actually happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Genji was surprised at how much Hanzo was interacting with McCree. The brothers were barely on speaking terms (for obvious reasons), yet he was talking like old friends with a man they only knew for six months. Everyone in Overwatch noticed this, and some of the younger members (namely D.Va and Tracer) speculated on a romantic relationship. 

"Everyone, I found something!" The voice of Ana Amari brought him out of his thoughts. The group quickly rushed over to her position, where she was crouching while looking through her rifle scope.

"What did you find?", asked Jack. Ana turned to him, with a look that seemed to be a combination of shock and confusion.

"There's a village.", she said. Everyone was a bit taken aback by what she just said. "A village?", questioned McCree. "How the hell can there be people living here in the middle of nowhere?"

Ana stood up, strapping her rifle to her arm. "I never said there was people living here. But this could be where our message came from. I suggest we at least see what it holds;", she said, before beginning to walk forward. Before long, the others joined her.

"Ana still hasn't learned on not going straight into unknown territory.", whispered McCree. Hanzo chuckled.

"At least I know your stories aren't made up or dramatized.", he responded.

...

Everyone was shocked when they found out Ana was right. The village had huts made out of straw and tree bark. However, some of them were burned, and it looked like no one had been there in years. Morrison ordered everyone to search around the area for any evidence of civilians.

In one hut, McCree, Lucio, and Mei were looking through, when McCree noticed a journal near a drawer. When looking through it, he read entries of a man by the name of "Manson". The first few entries detailed a group heading towards the island. Then it began to discuss the building of the village. It seemed like a normal journal for a colonist. But then it got strange.

First, it began to speak of people getting sick, which included mentions of throwing up and spasms. Then it got gruesome. Talks of people with lost limbs, having something burst out of them. And more and more, the population of this village seemed to decrease according to the journal.

The last entry read:

"I sit here in a room with three women, two men, and a child. Everyone is crying. Something is waiting for us outside. Our fate is sealed. We're doomed."

Immediately after he finished reading that, McCree heard Mei throw up from behind him.

Lucio quickly rushed up to her, leading her outside as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?", Winston asked.

"Mei is throwing up. Could be a fever.", Lucio said as he put his hand on Mei's forehead. "She's burning. I should probably take her back to the ship."

"Do you need anyone to come with you?", Winston asked

"No thanks, I should get there quick enough.", Lucio said, before taking off.

Just as they began to go out of sight, Jesse approached Winston with the journal in hand..

"Win, I found something. And it doesn't sound good."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucio ran through the jungle as fast as he could, but Mei's condition was forcing him to slow down some times. She was getting worse and worse, rapidly getting hotter and coughing hard. She could barely even walk without nearly collapsing.

"Symmetra! I need you to open the ship's door now!", Lucio yelled over his comm link.

"What's wrong?", she replied, with concern in her voice.

"Something's up with Mei. Just get it open now. I'll be there soon!", Lucio told her, before Mei dropped to the ground, throwing up the black bile again.

"C'mon Mei, we're almost there.", Lucio said while picking her up.

...

"What is so important about this journal?", asked by Morrison. The Overwatch members that stayed behind had gathered around McCree, who was looking through the journal again.

"What's important is that this could explain why this place is abandoned and what's going on with Mei-Ling.", he responded. 

"There's nothing strange about Mei's condition.", said Zarya. "She's just sick."

"You find nothing strange about someone puking a black substance!?", shouted Genji.

"Both of you stop!", Winston roared. The two quickly followed his command.

"Go on, McCree.", Winston told Jesse.

"Hang on, let me find the page.", said McCree, rapidly flipping through the book. Before long, he found what he was looking for. He cleared his throat, before reading the entry.

"Today we lost one of our own, James. I should be thinking about how he contributed to the community, but I can't stop thinking about the way he died. It started simple. He felt like he had a fever and went to see the doctor. But then, he began throwing up a substance with a black color. Then screams from him were heard. I could even hear shaking coming from my room. And when we went to get his body after it was revealed he died, his back was torn open, like something burst out. His spine was even removed. Our doctor, Clara, couldn't tell us what happened, since she was grabbing medicine before the event occured."

That was when Jesse stopped reading. He looked up, and the other members were silent, with shaken expressions on their faces.

"Lucio and Mei...sould be back at the Magellan by now.", Winston said.

"Shit, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!", McCree shouted before running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual this time, with more blood and gore as well!
> 
> My inspiration for the creature description (I'll give it a name later) came from this concept art from the original Alien:  
> http://geektyrant.com/news/2010/2/19/what-ridley-scotts-alien-could-have-looked-like.html

Symmetra slammed on the button that released the Magellan's entrance door after seeing both Lucio and Mei get closer to the ship. She could see the panic in Lucio's eyes and the sickness and pain from Mei's face.

When the door finally landed on the ground, Symmetra sprinted to the two. She grabbed Mei's other arm and helped carry her to the med bay with Lucio.

Unbeknownst to both of them, as they were in such a hurry to help Mei, they forgot to close the ship's door. Something the Talon group observed nearby.

Inside, the Lucio and Symmetra scrambled to the room, nearly falling to the ground once entering. Lucio placed Mei on the table. By this point, she was breathing heavily or trying to catch her breath, like she just ran a marathon.

"Okay,", Lucio sighed, "let me get your jacket off first." Symmetra stood behind her, looking horrified at the sight before her.

Then, as if on cue, just as Lucio took off her belt and unzipped her jacket, Mei's head snapped upward as she let out a scream of pain. Blood spurted from her mouth.

But Satya had the most horrifying sight. From Mei's back, even with her shirt on, she could see a combination of a spinal cord and a chest bone press against her skin. It was just for a second, but she could clearly see it.

It was when she knew she had to do something.

Lucio noticed her expression, but took it as if her back was the source of the problem. Mei's condition was getting worse, as she was now getting paler and was starting to shake violently and gasp for air. 

Lucio was so focused on Mei that he didn't realize that Symmetra had left the room. It was the sound of the med bay's room shutting and locking that made him notice the architect was standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?", Lucio asked as he got to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you two out." Symmetra shakily said.

"What do you mean!?", the DJ shouted "What is it about her that's making you do this."

Satya tried to find the correct words to describe what she saw, but before she could, she felt a sub-machine gun press against her head. Lucio stood still as he saw that, with his eyes almost bulging. She turned her head slowly, to see Sombra, pointing her gun at her, with the other members of Talon behind her. 

"I suggest you open the door, if you want to live.", Widowmaker coldly stated.

Despite not believing her promises, she hoped that the other members would be on their way now to help them. She unlocked the door, slowly stepping in as the other group followed.

When they came in, Fincher, one of the grunts, immediately noticed Mei.

"The hell is wrong with her?!", he shouted. "She having a seizure or something?"

"I don't know, but if you could just-" Lucio said that as he slowly walked towards Mei again, but quickly had Reaper point one of his shotguns at him.

"Well, seems like she won't make it, so might as well put her out of her misery.", said Cameron, the final grunt, as he raised his rifle at Mei, a grin forming on his face.

Before he could pull the trigger though, a spike burst from Mei's back.

Everyone in the room went still. Except for Mei of course, who's cries of pain had never sounded more horrifying. She had shaken so hard that she eventually fell to the other side of the table. Even though, no one could see, they could still tell her condition didn't get better.

Then, when it seemed like this would last forever, a loud sound that sounded like a combination of a crack and a shred was released. Blood went flying everywhere, along with Mei's spine.

It was after that when her screams stopped, along with the sound of her shaking.

...

The members of Overwatch that stayed at the village had long since left, now sprinting to get to the Magellan. One of them, Hana "D.Va" Song, was watching Jack Morrison, type something on his pad.

"What are you doing?", she asked, despite being nearly breathless. |

"I'm locking down the ship, so if anything happens because of Mei's disease, it won't spread.", he replied.

"But my MEKA is still there!", Hana shouted.

"I know, but right now that's not our main concern!", said Jack.

...

Silence filled the med bay. Everyone stood still after what happened. Even Reaper, though you couldn't see it with his mask on, was a bit taken aback at what he just witnessed.

Cameron, who just seconds ago seemed excited at the thought of getting an Overwatch member, slowly approached the other side of the table, rifle raised, and fear in his eyes.

When he reached the tipping point, he slowly turned to see what occured.

Before he could realize what was there, something attacked him. It was in a human like shape, but it didn't look human. No one could get a clear view though, because the creature quickly attacked Cameron's face.

Cameron's rifle went off, accidently hitting Fincher. Scott quickly shot back at the creature, but it moved away quickly, so the bullets instead hit Cameron's face, killing him almost instantly. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?", Reaper shouted. No one would respond, as they were all screaming and trying to get out of the room. Lucio slumped into a corner, out of shock and fear.

Symmetra, along with the healthy members of Talon, quickly cleared out of the room, as the creature began tearing up Fincher. Lucio grabbed a knife just as the creature turned to him, and pointed at it in defense.

In the hallways of the ship, Lucio's screams could be heard. Scott turned around, hearing the creature run out of the room. It's look was blurred even more, due to it being covered in blood.

He aimed at the creature, and began shooting at it. But he couldn't keep up with the speed, and quickly became another victim.

Eventually, Satya, Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, Chazelle and Wright eventually reached the exit, before discovering it was closed. 

"Open it now!", Sombra screamed at Satya.

"This is out of my control!", she screamed back. 

Widow, Reaper and Chazelle tried bringing down the door, while Wright began throwing up. Most assumed that was due to all the gore just seen.

Symmetra turned around, noticing the creature get closer. She grabbed her weapon, and began to fire at it. She kept missing, but could still drive the creature away. 

When she was about to fire a large energy ball, the door was blown open, causing her to stumble and shoot away from where she intended. The talon members quickly ran out, with Chazelle essentially dragging Wright out. Symmetra was not so lucky, as her shot hit a gas tank, blowing her away, the ship coming with her. 

The remaining Talon members fell to the ground as the ship blew up. In the panic of getting out, they didn't notice the members of Overwatch see them run out, so it came as a shock to Reaper when he felt Soldier 76's rifle smash against his mask. Other members quickly surrounded the rest of the Talon group, with a few of them, such as McCree, having looks of pure rage in their eyes.

"Don't shoot, this wasn't our fault!", Chazelle shouted, arms raised as he got up.

"Bullshit!", McCree yelled back. He put his revolver to Chazelle's head, but noticed Wright lying face first on the ground, moaning in pain.

Zarya quickly walked up to him, and grabbed him by his back. She was going to question him, but before she could speak, a spike burst from him, like it had with Mei. This time from his throat, however.

He quickly dropped to the ground, his body spasm, as smaller spikes began appearing from his head. Only Zarya, McCree and Chazelle witnessed this, however. Everyone else couldn't hear what was happening. Until Wright's head practically exploded.

What came from his head was similar to the creature from Mei. This time, Chazelle could see what it looked like.

It was small, like the first one. It's face was similar to a mutated cockroach. It had two arms, with two long claws at the end of both of them. It's legs were much bigger than it's body. And it's back looked like an artichoke.

It laid for a while, before its eyes opened. It saw everyone was looking at it, with shock, fear, or both. It gave a loud hiss, before running off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of an update. Life has been stressful for me lately, with work and emotional problems taking a toll on time spent on this. And to be honest, I haven't liked how PL has turned out so far. Which is why there might be a while before another chapter comes out. Don't worry, it's not canceled, and I have the basic plot outlined. Just want to take the time to make it better. But here's another chapter, as a thank you to everyone who has read the story. 
> 
> Also, I have another story for a separate fandom that I'm working on, so stay tuned for that.

After the destruction of the Magellan, Chazelle was convinced that the he, along with Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra, where either going to be killed or left behind without weapons by the Overwatch group. Those where the thoughts running through his mind when Junkrat and Roadhog were standing in front of them while the other members of Overwatch where talking amongst themselves. He couldn't hear what they were saying, being that they were talking over each other. but He was sure that either one of those would be the decision made by them.

Yet here he was, an hour or two later sitting on a rock near a campfire, where all of the remaining members for both Overwatch and Talon slept. He took up watching if the creatures would come back, and was even given a flashlight, despite it not being very bright, along with a pistol. 

He still was trying to understand what made the other group let them live and even stay with them. Well okay, maybe the headburster could have been a tipping point-

"When you were given the job of watching, we meant watching for the animals, not your gun."

Chazelle was taken out of his thoughts quickly, and spun around to see McCree, the same man who let him free minutes after putting a gun to his head.

"Sorry.", Chazelle apologized. "Just...thinking."

"Thinking about what?", questioned McCree, as he began to walk over.

"About why you let us live.", he responded. That was also when he noticed he wasn't wearing his poncho. 

McCree sat down, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. "You probably wouldn't believe why we did."

Chazelle snorted at the response. "Considering we saw a creature we've never seen come out of a man's head, I think I'm willing to believe."

Jesse smirked at his response "That is true. Sorry about your friend, by the way,"

"We weren't really friends. Today was the first time we even really interacted.", Chazelle responded.

"Ah.", Jesse said, before pulling out the journal from earlier and handing it to him. "Well, here's your reasoning."

Chazelle took the book, and read through it. While going through it, he realized how similar it seemed to the Paradise Cult that Wright had told him about before everything went to hell. When he finished it, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Spooky, huh?". McCree asked.

"Yeah, where'd you find this?", Chazelle asked, handing it back to Jesse.

"A in a hut at a village we found, before....well, you know.", he responded.

Chazelle looked down, before letting out a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, I told Jack that I would watch after you."

The Talon grunt nodded, before walking back to the fireplace. It took a while to find a comfortable resting place, but when he eventually did, sleep took over quickly.

...

 

The sun shined brightly that morning, like it did yesterday. The remaining Overwatch and Talon members were gathering their supplies for a long trek through the jungle. Reaper had told Winston that they had a submarine as transport to the island, but it was on the other side of where they currently where.

Sombra heard D.Va whining about how she "wouldn't make it", and eventually reached a point where she had to speak against her.

"What is your big issue that's bothering you so much?", Sombra asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My MEKA was on the ship before it blew up. Now all I got is my pistol, and I don't know how I'll survive with just this.", Hana responded.

Sombra rolled her eyes, before approaching the former pro gamer champion.

"Trusting your entire strategy to a machine is a horrid idea. So here's a bit of advice: If you feel outnumbered, even against just two enemies, run and find someone who will do the work for you."

Hana had a look of insult after that last part, but Sombra just smiled before turning to begin the long walk.


End file.
